The All-Supers' Tournament
by d00dlequeen15
Summary: Before the day of the tournament arrives, two teams are introduced to each other; DMH and I-MA. Sure, opposites attract, that's in romance. But sometimes opposites fight, right? Will the tournament be chaotic as the arguements and fights of both teams previously? Of course! Even their leaders struggle to handle seven members in their team, excluding themselves.


A new Monday arrived and surprisingly, Raven couldn't help but feel the interesting feeling rushing through her veins. That is because, after school, she'll be sneaking out of her dormitory and buy the limited edition of her favourite book.

But since it is Monday, she couldn't avoid the disaster coming. Well, Mondays are sometimes horrible for some people... right? Anyways, her school is not normally the average school in the world. In fact, it's full of mutants.

Welcome to _**Developing Mutant Highschool.**_

So much for this crap. Raven thought it would be a good day. But it isn't. Today is the visitation of Miss Rouge, who prefered to be called 'Madame Rouge'.

The principal announced that she'll be bringing some of her best students that she trained at the school she manages; _**Iron-Magnetica Academy**__. _So they needed to behave well. Madame Rouge is not exactly what you call a lady but a woman... a spoiled woman. Raven had to be careful for that to avoid _previous_ mistakes that her friends caused.

Speaking of previous, Raven instantly remembered Argent and Terra's experience.

Argent had been flying in hallways, at _class hours_ which is forbidden for a student at DMH, and she found Fang. She said she couldn't help but taunt him for being such a 'douche' when suddenly, he moved weird. That was until he reformed in the shape of Madame Rouge.

Madame Rouge and Argent were seen walking towards the principal's office and her friends can't help but snicker at her case. The moment she goes out of the office, she rushed in the hallways as fast as she can and avoided questions. But that didn't go forever.

Terra's experience almost kicked her out of the school. Kitten, known as the spoiled brat of DMH, pushed all of her buttons by calling her names such as 'dirty mud-girl' and stuff which ticked her. Raven thought Kitten's name callings sounds like they're made by children but lets it go.

Terra was trying her best to avoid her annoying voice when she snapped and levitated a big rock nearby. She almost hit Kitten, her chosen target but she hit... Madame Rouge. Let's just say, Robin saved her arse by talking to Madame Rouge.

Now, about classifications, Raven's supposed to be with 'Dark Sorcery' class but considering that there's not a lot of supers like her, she joined the 'Average Supers'. The only super she knows that have much kind of common qualities with her is Weston Wykkyd, a.k.a., Kid Wykkyd.

Despite the usual feeling every morning, she couldn't help but feel that her uniform was like... weighing her down.

Her blouse was fine. But the school skirt? Checking the pockets, she instantly found her purse full of coins. Coins aren't really important in DMH. There are free foods already and that's what made the school rock.

Now, to the uniforms. Whenever they have practical tests, little challenges and the final test, they'd wear their signature costume. It's not a costume... more of a superhero outfit, something like that. Raven first thought it was quite pointless to wear uniforms whenever they go to school and then be working in their signature outfit. Yet, she worked her way by getting used to it.

Putting the coin purse inside her shoulder bag, she grabbed her shoes and went out of her room. Looks like her dorm mates left already without her.

Walking out of the dormitory, she closed the door behind, flew up and went towards her school.

Feeling the wind rush past her, she immediately landed down on the concrete pathway once she was near the entrance. She was about to land a foot on the steps when someone called her; her friend.

"Hey Rachel!" It's obviously Argent since she always calls her by her real name. Well, FYI, Argent calls everyone by their real names and nick names. Raven looked over her shoulder and waved a little with a bored expression. "Hi Argent."

Walking towards the punk girl who sat by on the fountain with a friend -Hot Spot-, Raven was accidentally bumped violently, causing her to lose her balance and fall onto the ground.

Turns out, it was the two Spanish twins, bickering and arguing with each other for... a problem, and instantly found the ice girl approaching, madly. So they clasped hands and zoomed into the building.

"Come back here, you little naughty devils!" The ice girl is no other than Ice Kate, not a goody-two-shoe but surely independent. Skating on the ice she made on the pathway, Raven instantly saw Kid Flash. Just a blur of white and black, with red, she knew why he stopped infront of Ice Kate.

We all know that Kid Flash has this little bad-boy reputation even when he is a do-gooder. A big flirt with an ego as big as the size of a galaxy -sometimes-, as Raven and a few of her friends say.

Ice Kate rolled her eyes as Kid Flash made a flirty smirk. "Looking good this morning, huh Ice girl?"

Raven stood up and dusted her skirt, with her, Argent and Hot Spot watching the scene.

"That's very flattering, Mr. West, but I'm kinda busy right now." Ice Kate murmured as she shifted her weight on her left leg and put a cool hand on her left hip. "Seriously KF. Do you think some couple of flattering words would make me go out with you? Think about it."

Kid Flash raised his eyebrow. Being Kid Flash, he made a curious face. "Geez, what got your ice melted?"

Raven rolled her eyes and turned to Argent. Argent, who shook her head in disappointment, mumbled. "He never stops."

Ice Kate aimed her palm on Kid Flash' shoes and produced ice, covering his shoes so he couldn't move. "Maybe next time, we could talk properly with a better topic-"

But Kid Flash escaped from the ice and grabbed Ice Kate's right arm, dragging her rapidly behind him. Raven could hear the high-pitched scream that soon died off because of the speedness.

Argent clicked her tongue. "Poor girl." The moment after she said that, Kid Flash zoomed out of the building and towards Raven's small group.

"Hiya guys!" Kid Flash cheered happily. Raven narrowed her eyes at him and huffed. "What's the problem?"

Kid Flash sighed. Raven always know how he is feeling. It's a habit. Raven can see how everyone is feeling just by looking and predicting. Right now, Argent felt confused and Hot Spot... let's just say that Raven knows he does _not_ understand that he has a _thing_ for Argent but couldn't speak when her -Raven- and Kid Flash around.

"You see, it's... girl trouble. And you know how I work with girls. They just instantly make those heart eyes and stuff..." Kid Flash lazily pointed out, making Argent laugh out loud.

"Well, Wa-wa-wal-Wally!" Argent struggled to speak out her words but she kept laughing. Raven rolled her eyes and muttered, "amateur."

Eventually, Argent heard it and stopped as soon as she can. "Now hold that mouth of yours, Rachel. I'm just teasing."

"We don't care." Kid Flash pointed. "Is it just me or is there something wrong with my looks?" Raven held herself to stop herself from rolling her eyes at how huge his ego is.

"No, you're deviously charming." Argent said, making Kid Flash smirk. "Wow. Falling for me now, huh Toni?"

Raven snorted silently in amusement. Argen'ts face dropped after he spoke.

"First of all, I'm your friend and I'm going to be honest that you look handsome and cute. But we only stay friends." She said, as if that was the only thing everyone needs to know about her. "Second, don't call me by my real name. I feel uncool."

"Right, _Silver._" Kid Flash mumbled, with Argent feeling satisfied. "Much better, mate."

Raven saw Hot Spot shift on his position beside Argent. Argent could take his heat even if he's in human form. That's a fact. What Argent doesn't notice is how Hot Spot feels about her. Raven knows he still doesn't understand how he feels about her. But one thing for sure, they'll make up.

"School's gonna start." Hot Spot mumbled and stood up. "We need to go now."

"Geez, don't be such an early bird." Argent murmured as she picked up her shoulder bag which was on the ground. "I'm not." Hot Spot simply said and started to walk towards the entrance.

Once he was far enough but still in their view, Argent shook her head. "Seriously, I have no idea why he's confusing." And there, she flew towards him and walked beside him.

Raven and Kid Flash walked together, and Raven sighed. She wished she flew next to Argent. Kid Flash was rambling all about his day yesterday.

"So much for life..." she murmured.

"... I mean seriously, I know Ice Kate likes me. Who couldn't possibly like me?"

"Me." Raven responded, but Kid Flash scoffs and ignores it.

"Now you're turning into Argent. Who's worse than Argent anyway? Psssh. As I was saying..." Kid Flash muttered rapidly as they finally landed a foot on the floor of the hallway. "She seriously needs to check her brain. Nobody can resist this charming face of mine. And remember the logical tests yesterday during _Gadgets and Technology_ period? She laughed at Beast boy's jokes. They're not even funny right? Well I have to admit I'm obessed on making any girl passing by, like me and I swore, Ice Kate is a tough one."

"Kid Flash-"

"Wally." He cuts her off.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Sounds ridiculous."

"It's short and easy to call me."

"Whatever." Raven said and continued. "As I was saying, can't you lose a little air from that huge ego of yours? You're really getting annoying."

Kid Flash chuckled. "You think I'm too much for you? 'Cause if I did do what you told me we could hang-out some time." Wrong words, Kid Flash!

He saw Raven's eyes glowing white and he could tell, he is dead meat. "I was joking!" He instantly defended.

"You better." She grumbled and floated to another corner. Kid Flash was all alone, still getting cofused of why girls were like this. Suddenly, a dark-haired lady came, wearing a mask of a grinning cat.

"Sir Wilson wants you to get in his office and wait... with us." She murmured, her words muffled because of the mask. Not a part of the school uniform but she still wears it.

Kid Flash shrugged and winked. Grabbing her by the waist, Cheshire yelped. "What're you-"

But her voice died when Kid Flash ran... towards the principal's office.

Meanwhile, as Raven turned a corner, she simply closed her eyes and started to breathe calmly. The gathering in the school's audi -short for auditorium- is soon coming up so she had to lighten up and find her class. But sooner, she stopped.

A hand rested on her shoulder and for a moment, she thought it was Beast boy, or Argent, or Robin or Kole.

Instead, as she looked over her other shoulder with no hand located, she saw their principal.

"Mister Wilson." She breathed out and then faced him completely, fixing her hair while Mister Wilson pulled his hand by his side. She greeted him. "Good morning."

"Good morning too. I hope I'm not bothering you, Miss Roth." Mister Wilson said. Raven shook her head. "Not at all sir. I'm just finding my class in order to line up with them since we're going to the audi."

"Well I need you immediately. Some of the chosen students are in the office. Come with me." Raven nodded and spoke. "It would be quicker if I teleported us to your office sir."

"I accept the offer, Miss Roth."

And with that, Raven gathered up energy and started creating a black magical portal. Both of them entered and finally went in.

**Author's note: Okay, I want you to go along with this. Please read it. Kind of a short reminder.**

**Be aware of the characters' little OOCness in the chapters. I have no idea what OOC means until I searched in google. So, I'm not really changing the characters so much in this story, since it is gonna be horrible if I did that. **

**And plus, I am **_**so**_** not gonna put up some cursing words here. Well, I'll warn you if I do but of course, this TV show is really for... well, teens? Young teens maybe? Whatever, I'll still be nice.**

**I obviously do not own Teen Titans and other TV shows, so I do not need to say it. But, with respect to the creators of this TV show, I say, I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Thank you. Keep updated. I'll be taking long updates because I'm a slow reader, plus, I have a huge writer's block. Ideas could help me. But of course, I'm not deleting this stoy for a writer's block.**

**-d00dlequeen15 **

**12/22/2014 = originally finished this chapter.**

**Merry Christmas by the way!**


End file.
